Угадай Мелодию
Угадай Мелодию (Guess the Melody)-is a popular Russian version of Name That Tune. Rules of the game The game has three rounds and Supergame. First round Involved three players. There are four categories of music on four tunes in each (four " notes "). The cost of "notes" different - from 15 to 100 rubles a "Name That Tune" and "Name That Tune-3" (in the "Name That Tune" and New Year Special Issue "Name That Tune 3" ruble was equal 1 to 1 unit of random currency) and from 500 to 1,500 rubles a "Name That Tune-2." After selecting the music sounds melody without words. Parties are required to first remember what the melody, press the button and answer. When the value of the correct answer "notes" is credited to the board member who has the right to choose is the next category. If a player made a mistake, his "fine" - two tunes he misses and is out of play. Tunes can not sound endlessly, sooner or later the music stops playing, and in this case the "note" Unresolved remains. Not all categories and notes can be played in the first round, after its completion, participants are not eliminated. Second round Rules in the second round are similar to the rules first, but now in terms of no "music". When you select one of the four categories at once begins to play music, and while she played, respectively, and increases the cost of the melody. Begins with 50 p. in the "Name That Tune" and "Name That Tune-3" and 1500 p. in "Guess melody 2" per second increases by about 10 and p is 3. respectively. In each category, four melodies and its cost. If no one guesses the melody, it is still not played out, but the prize is usually increases significantly. At the end of the second round of the game leaves the party that has the least money earned. Third round The third round is significantly different from previous ones. Facilitator allows the two remaining players a hint for music - what this song. After that, start impromptu "trades" - players talk to each other, with how many notes they will be able to guess the tune. You can call any number of music from 7 to 3. "Auction" begins one who has more money in the account. Then the situation is developing, as in the auction : to the smallest number of notes. Member may at any time terminate the "bids" and give the right guess melody opponent. Trades also terminate if someone said that to guess the tune of three notes. The piano is located in the studio, lose the number of notes, which stopped trading. After this, the player must guess. If the answers correctly - gets one point. If not - score gets his rival. The game goes as long as someone does not pick up all three points. Scored three points in Supergame party goes, the other party is eliminated. Supergame All the money earned at the preliminary stage of the game (in the "Name That Tune-2" - the amount of money earned by all players), in any case remain in the player. The participant should guess 7 tunes for 30 seconds. If he doubts on one of the tunes, you can skip it and return to it later. A player loses if any of the following violations occur: *Guesses a tune wrong *Time is up in the round or for the player's answer. If the participant guessed all the melodies, it is considered an absolute winner and the prize increases. The amount by which increases prize - 500 p. in the "Name That Tune" and "Name That Tune-3" and 10 000 rub. in the "Name That Tune-2." At the end of each game, "Name That Tune" player leaves the studio through the podium, and Pelsh dissolves in the crowd of the orchestra. The music program. On the "Name That Tune-2" leading out through the podium along with the player. At the end of each game, "Name That Tune-2" seventh melody supergame (even if the player did not make it to her) takes the singer, the singer or group. Logos Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-21h36m12s137.jpg Угадай_мелодию_2.jpg Угадай_мелодию_3.jpg YouTube Link Full Episode Category:Foreign Shows